Being With You
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Ichigo is getting fustrated with work, but she's hanging in there. When Ryou confronts her about her attitude, she snaps and runs off, meeting up with an unexpected visitor.


Ichigo was carrying a plateful of dishes on her hands, being careful not to drop them. Walking into the kitchen she headed to the sink and placed all the dishes in. She sighed, brushing a strand of hair off her face. She dusted her hands off and headed to the door, when Ryou walked in, looking grumpy.

"Why are you just standing there? Get a move on!" he barked.

"I'm sorry. I had to put the dishes away," she snapped back.

"Stop talking and get working. I'm not paying you to slack off," he retorted calmly, shoving her out of his way. Ichigo glared after him and walked out of the kitchen, fuming.

_That jerk! _She yelled in her mind._ That blond-headed, pompous, aggravating jerk! Why do I have to work for him?! _She took a rag and began cleaning up some vacant tables, grumbling, "What else can happen?" At that moment, a voice piped up from behind Ichigo.

"Ichigo, can you come clean up this table?" mint asked.

Ichigo turned around saw mint drinking some tea ever so cooly. "Why," ichigo asked, trying to keep her composure cool. "Don't you clean it for once? After all, you're the once drinking tea." Mint looked at ichigo and said, "That's too much work. And besides," she looked at Ichigo with a smirk on her face. "You're already cleaning up with those rags of yours, so why not?"

Ichigo's insides began boiling up, yet she was able to keep her cool. She cleaned up mint's table, picked up all the dirty dishes (and washing them), then mopped the floors spotless. Soon the day was coming to a close, and everyone had left the café after a tiring day of work. Ichigo walked out of the changing room after putting back on her uniform and was heading to the door when Ryou called out to her.

"You better stay. We need to talk."

Ichigo just stood for a while. She didn't want to be in the same room with her boss, but her paycheck was on the line, so she sat down and waited for him to speak. For a while, they said nothing, until Ryou broke the silence once more.

"Why is it that every time you come here you have some attitude?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked, clearly offended.

"Why is it that every time-"

"No, no, I heard you the first time," she snapped. "What I want to know is why do you think I have an issue with something?"

"Every day you snap at people for no apparent reason. You even let our enemies, the aliens, leave without a fight!" he finally explained.

Ichigo grew furious. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The only person I ever yell at is you," she shouted back. And I didn't ask to be a mew mew in the first place, okay?"

Ryou finally turned around and looked at her straight in the eye. He saw that her chocolate brown eyes were burning with fiery, anger raging inside of her guts. He too felt the same way.

"And just what do you mean by that?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

"I mean here I am, just a normal girl with a normal life, then bam! I have cat genes inside me and I'm forced to save the planet from aliens!" she screamed at him. "Not only that, you treat me like dirt!"

"It's not my fault you can't seem to do your job right."

"So it's _your_ job to anger someone who's working their butt off to keep this planet safe?!"

That did it. Ryou took both of Ichigo's wrists and held them with one of his hands firmly, then pushed her to the wall. Ichigo tried to get Ryou off of her, but he was too strong for her. Ichigo was forced to look at Ryou (not that she had a choice) as he took Ichigo's face in his free hand.

"You wouldn't have the abilities you have now if it wasn't for me," he growled. "At least act grateful."

Ichigo pulled her face from his hand and angry replied back, "I wouldn't have the abilities I have if it wasn't _for _you," she hissed back. "Why should I be grateful towards you?!"

.That did it. Ryou drew his hand back and slapped her across the face, making Ichigo cry. Ichigo looked at him stunned, before replying, "You may be my boss, but I will never respect someone like you."

With that, she kneed him in his sunshine and dashed off when he released his grip on her. She grabbed her stuff and bolted out the door, leaving Ryou in pain. She ran and ran, not stopping. It wasn't long until she stopped to catch her breath. She panted and panted, gasping for air. She looked up and saw that she came into the park. She collapsed onto the ground, hiding her face in her hands, when a vicious growl caught her attention. She looked up and saw a tiger-like chimera animal. Ichigo pulled out her pendent and began her transformation.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

Mew Ichigo stood in front of the monstrous beast and began to call out her signature catchphrase.

"For the future of earth, we'll be at service~Nya!" she declared, shooting a cat pose.

The chimera roared and swung its paw at her, but she jumped just in time. She landed on her feet and summoned up her weapon.

"Strawberry Bell!"

She snatched her bell from the air and aimed it at the chimera animal. Unfortunately, it once again swung its paw at her and she tumbled across the ground. She winced at the pain, but got up. The monster glared at her and roared, preparing to attack. But this time, Ichigo was ready. She jumped in time when it swung its paw and twirled in the air, landing on a lamppost.

"I won't miss this time!" she shouted, aiming her bell at him.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The light blinded the beast as it screeched in pain, transforming back into a tiger cub. Masha flew in and swallowed the parasite, looking satisfied.

"That's done. But if there was a chimera animal, then where's…"

As Ichigo looked around, a dark figure creep up behind her and wrapped its arms around her, making her blush madly. It kissed her cheek and buried its face in her light pink hair. It didn't take long for Ichigo to know who was behind her. She turned around and scolded at the person who was behind her.

"Kisshu!" she yelled angrily.

Kisshu smiled and emerged from the darkness. He leaned in towards Ichigo, a smirk on his face.

"You're not happy to see me, kitty? Usually, you'd jump right in my arms kissing me!" he teased.

'Don't play with me, Kisshu!" Ichigo cried out, her face crimson red.

Kisshu saw springs of tears streaming down her face, and got worried. He took Ichigo's cheek in his hand, putting of a puppy face.

"What's wrong, kitty? Talk to me," he begged.

Ichigo smiled and began to purr as Kisshu scratched one of her cat ears. Her tail swished back and forth in contentment. Kisshu smirked and pulled the mew mew close to him. He leaned in closer and kissed her lips, cupping her cheeks. Ichigo stared at him, eyes wide open, not sure what to do. More tears formed as she withdrew from the kiss, puzzling Kisshu.

"You didn't like it?" he asked.

Ichigo just looked away, not wanting Kisshu to see her tears. Kisshu stepped forward and put a finger under Ichigo's chin, looking into her eyes.

"Ichigo, please, tell me what's wrong," he begged. "C'mon i don't like it when you cry."

For a while, no one said anything. The wind blew softly on the nice, green grass. Ichigo turned her back on Kisshu and stared at the horizon, deep in thought. "Kisshu," she began. "How much do you like me?" Kisshu was baffled by this question. "Why are you asking? Don't you know the answer to that?" he questioned.

"Just answer the question!"

Kisshu blinked at her and smiled. Walking over to her, he placed his hands on her shoulder and pulled her close to him, laying a small gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you more and more each day. you know I'd never hurt you. Even if Pai and Taruto told me to annihilate you, i wouldn't do it. You mean too much me. I love being with you."

"Kisshu..." she mumbled.

Ichigo turned around and buried her face in his chest, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, Kisshu. That means a lot to me." She looked up at him and smiled, looking into his soft amber eyes. Kisshu cupped her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a while, the two pulled away, their faces light red.

"You taste yummy," he teased.

"Shut up," she giggled.

They both strolled around the park, hand in hand, just taking in the surroundings. "Kisshu, do you think they'll ever find out about us dating?" she inquired. Kisshu shrugged. "I really don't care. I just don't see why we have to hide from them. I don't care," he replied. Ichigo chuckled and draped his arm around her shoulder, smiling at him.

_"Aishiteru, Kisshu-kun."_

_"Watashi mo anata o aishite, koneko-chan."_

They both walked off happily, not looking back. They didn't even notice that Ryou had seen the entire thing between the two. He turned his back on them, a small flash of hatred glinted in his eyes.

"Ichigo..." he growled viciously.


End file.
